A Miracle To Believe In
by Dlbn
Summary: Nisei was a social recluse who hated the world. Mimuro was a social butterfly who was loved by everyone. It would take a miracle for these facts to change...A miracle indeed. *Dedication fic*


Dlbn: Hey, everyone! Here we are again with another loveless fanfic for you all!  
Nbld: Staring our favorite slightly-canon, slightly-non-canon pairing: Nisei/Mimuro!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or any affiliated characters, themes, places, etc. I ONLY own Nisei's parents, Shia, and Kimiheri. I also do NOT own the game systems mentioned here. They belong to their respective owners. I make NO money of off writing in this category.

Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to my wonderful, sweet, amazing boyfriend, my soul mate; John. (You may find this a presumptuous statement, but I can't help how I feel) It's a year ago today that we got together, and here's to many more years to come. I can't wait to see you later baby (yes, I finally got a ride!) You mean the world to me, and I'm so glad I got to know you and be with you. You made me believe in miracles again. So let's make a miracle together; and spend our lives, our hearts, our love, for many more years to come. (Heart)

000

Nisei Akame was not a people person. He preferred to keep to himself over socializing with anyone outside of his mother and sister; since his father made him want to punch a wall. Because of this, he was considered the reclusive outcast of his graduating year; a quiet loner who no one wanted to bother dealing with. He's gone to many schools, both private and public, to escape the bullying…but to no avail. Whether it was Seven Voices Academy (where he'd stayed a year), Johansson Public School (where he went for the latter half of third grade until he graduated to middle school for seventh grade), Shionen Private School (where he went for middle school), or Akiem High School (the one he would eventually graduate from). The story was always the same. He would get beat up and picked on, he would then try to hide it and successfully do so for a while, he'd get caught up in a lie or backed into a corner, they'd transfer him out, and it would start again wherever else he was enrolled. He began to hate and resent the world outside of his mother and sister, and he'd occasionally hate even himself, and everyone else that dared live in it. It would take a miracle for that to ever change.

000

Mimuro-sempai was a social butterfly. Ever since he was a toddler, he'd had an abundance of friends and play dates. He was invited to all of the parties and get gatherings hosted by his friends, family members, classmates, and neighbors. He had friends or a date to accompany him to every school dance, picnic, or other event. School was a breeze for him, other then occasional fights over whom would spend time with him at what time during free periods. There wasn't a person in the world that didn't like Mimuro, and it would take a miracle-or a curse-for him to find one.

000

It was spring of his freshman year that Nisei was invited to a party for a classmate for the first time. It was an as-of-that-day-fourteen-year-old girl's birthday party for someone he didn't give two shits for, and was sure didn't give one shit about him either. But their fathers worked together-wherever he worked, Nisei never cared to find out-so she _had_ to invite him, and he _had_ to attend. She hadn't said a word to him since opening the door for him to enter the home, and he hadn't said a word to her since sitting down on the living room couch to keep to himself; the party was outside and the guests weren't allowed inside the home. Nisei took a swig of the soda he'd been nursing since he'd taken a seat a half hour ago. He barely looked up as the couch cushions shifted at his side.

"Why come to a party if you're just going to avoid said party?" A voice he didn't know questioned him. After he didn't reply for a few moment, the voice spoke again. "Nisei?"

At that, Nisei turned to see a male, a little older then himself, at his side. The male had curly, dirty blonde hair and striking green eyes. He smiled gently at Nisei, and the raven-haired teen felt his heart melt. He quickly put up a façade of not really caring. He had seen the boy around school, but didn't remember his name. He was a popular upperclassman; that much Nisei could recall. Every time he'd seen him, the boy was followed by a harem of giggling girls and laughing, talkative boys.

"How do you know who I am?" Nisei's voice was as quiet and shaky as ever. Dealing with people wasn't his strong point. The years of bullying he had endured had stripped away his desire to talk to other school kids.

"Everyone knows who you are." The boy stated. "Just as much as you know who I am, though we haven't interacted before today."

"I _don't_ know who you are…" Nisei looked down at the can of soda in his hands; avoiding the other's gaze. "I've seen you, I know that much…"

"Mimuro."

"Mimuro…?"

"Just Mimuro." The boy shrugged. "No one really cares to know my last name, so I generally don't use it. But still, my question stands."

"Our fathers work together, so we had no other choice." Nisei muttered. "She doesn't want me here, and I don't want to be here…which is why I'm in here and not talking to anyone."

"You're talking to me."

"I meant before you got here, idiot…"

Mimuro frowned. "You're really not a people person, are you?"

"Gee, how'd you figure that out?" Nisei sent the elder male a smoldering gaze with his deep chocolate colored eyes. "I thought you knew who I was. And as such, you should know the first thing about me is that I _hate_ people. Understand?"

"Well, with an attitude like that, I guess I could see why." Mimuro rolled his eyes. "I've been watching you for years now, Nisei, as creepy and stalkerish as that sounds."

Nisei cocked a thin eyebrow. "Your point being…?"

"I've seen you get bullied, but never fight back. You honestly just stand there and take it from whoever dishes it out." Mimuro stated. "And I've heard what people say about you."

"So?"

"Doesn't it bother you? The reasons they have for going after you? It's not because you're always alone."

"You know it is."

"Okay, part of it is, I admit, but that's not all of it."

"I'm frail, I'm feminine, they have suspicions that I'm gay…"

"Are you?"

"I fail to see what that has to do with anything."

"Just curious."

"It's not your business, _Mimuro_." He spat the name. "You may pretend to know what I got through all the time. You can try and reason with me and say you understand. But the fact of the matter is, you _don't_ know. You _don't_ know what I go through, what I deal with, or why I react how I do. You don't know jack shit. So go back to your popular little world where everyone grovels at your feet, begs and cries and pleads for your time, and follows you anywhere and everywhere without question. And leave me to my little world of recluse where I sit by myself and I use my computer and play video games, only talking to my mother and my sister, and get the shit kicked out of me for being who I am. Alright? Thank you, and have a pleasant day."

Mimuro blinked. "You know, Nisei, I think I can understand why you shy away from everyone else around you."

"And oh, Mr. Social Networking King, what might that be? What reason do you have that you are so willing to descend from your throne and enlighten Nisei the peasant? Hm?"

"I think you're scared."

"Scared? _Me_? Ha!" Nisei leaned back on the couch, making himself comfortable. "And how, pray tell, did you come to _that_ conclusion?"

"You're talking to me now, aren't you? I can pick up subtle hints from you."

"Subtle hints that belay my fear of people?" Nisei snorted. "I'm not a hikikomori; I'm just someone who's sick of dealing with the _idiots_ around me."

"I never accused you of being a hikikomori; I just accused you of being afraid."

"You've yet to answer my question, which makes me think you _don't_ have an answer." He looked down at his can. "I _told_ you. You didn't understand me…"

"You're afraid of rejection. Afraid of letting anyone close enough to find the real you that you hide behind that abhorrent attitude of yours, that they will reject the real person hidden within. You're afraid of being told that you're not good enough, so you put on a mask of being irritated and uncaring so that people won't even _try _to get close to you."

Nisei blinked at the can of soda. "How did…?"

"I told you. Subtle hints. Normally when people put on such bravado, they are hiding a weakness. In your case, fear." Mimuro leaned back on the couch as well. "You talk a big game, and you use big words that most people wouldn't even think of, but deep inside…you're just a scared little kitten."

Nisei glared. He hated having his ears and tail, and couldn't wait until they were gone. He didn't like people pointing out the fact that he had them.

"Sorry, but it's the truth, Nisei."

He rolled his dark eyes. "You have no idea where my vocabulary comes from, do you?" He chuckled. "It's not something I use to hide anything; it's just how I talk. My family knows this as well as I do. I've spoken, read, and written at a level far beyond my years since I was a child. I'm _gifted_, not _hiding_ behind something I can't control."

"If you take offense to anything I've said to you, then I apologize." Mimuro replied. "And if it helps, you can analyze me."

"I don't analyze anything that doesn't have to do with technology, strategy, or numbers." Nisei argued.

"But you could give it a shot. Take some cheap shots at me, based on what you know. You don't talk much, so you must do a lot of listening and observing…right?"

"Unlike you, Mr. Stalker, I haven't been watching you for a long time. This is the most interaction I've had with you beyond passing you and your harem in the hallways once."

"You can learn a lot about a person from a first impression. I already got that you were sacred of other people, and it's our first meeting, as you keep pointing out. So do the same. Use what you've seen and heard here."

Nisei blinked. "I'll be brutal."

"I'm prepared."

Nisei sighed and looked Mimuro over. "You're an egotistical attention whore who thinks he can make anyone and everyone fall for him or bow at his feet with a coy little smile and a twinkle in your eyes." He began. "You expect anyone and everyone to like you at a moment's notice, and it hurts you to even _consider _the possibility that someone may not like you. You're afraid, too, Mimuro, you just don't see it. You think you'll be accepted everywhere you go, no matter what you do. You're a pretty boy who's so used to having a harem of girls and a gang of guys following you everywhere, that you can't bear the thought of losing them. Which brings up the question of why you are in here, talking to me. Your reputation could fall down into the sewers at the blink of an eye if anyone saw you doing anything involving me other then kicking my ass." He snorted. "So spare yourself the actualization of your worst fear coming true, and let me go back to my solitude."

Mimuro blinked in confusion, before managing a small smile. "If I gave a shit about my reputation, would I be in here, freely talking to you?"

"Did you seek me out or something? Because if you did, that's just creepy."

"Oh? But me spending years watching you, _Beloved_, isn't creepy?"

"Well, it is, but…wait what?" Nisei blinked. How could Mimuro possibly know about his true name? The one that appeared on his left hand a week before.

"Your true name? I can see it, plain as day, on your hand. You should really wear gloves or something."

Nisei pulled the left sleeve of his black waist-length coat over his hand more. "I couldn't find my gloves this morning…and besides, I can't type with them."

Mimuro shrugged. "Fair enough…you do a lot with computers?"

"Of course." Nisei said. "I've designed my own programs, and I'm one hell of a hack…wait-a-minute! Explain!" He turned on the couch, bouncing slightly, as he turned to face Mimuro. "How do you know about my name? My family doesn't even know why it's there, let alone anyone else. I asked my mom, and she thought I was being funny and called it a tattoo, but it's not a tattoo, right?" Nisei grinned. "I found out from Septimal Moon, but that's a given…You're not a fighter, are you? I don't get that kind of vibe. You don't have that type of power signature. Maybe a Sacrifice? No, I would have sensed you a long time ago. Unless you're not awake yet. But in order to know about the name, you have to be awake, so…"

Mimuro put a thing finger over Nisei's pale pink lips to stop his rambling. "To answer your question, I am no Fighter. I am, however, a Sacrifice." Mimuro pulled off a bandage that had been on his right hand; which Mimuro hadn't seen until he went to remove it. "Fearless. And yes, I am awake. I have a fighter, but she's too young for us to actually team up. We're supposed to meet in person in two years. I'll be seventeen, and she'll be twelve."

"She's young…"

Mimuro nodded. "Do you know your Sacrifice?"

"No." Nisei shook his head. "And if anyone out there does, they're not telling me."

Mimuro frowned. "Maybe it's someone you already…"

"We'd have an instant connection. The only instant connections I have to people around here are hatred, and their fists colliding with various parts of my body." Nisei rolled his eyes. "I haven't met my Sacrifice yet. I haven't seen anyone around her with the wire…"

"Wire?"

"The bond." Nisei stated. "God, you're thick. You know what a true name, fighter, and sacrifice are, but you don't know about the bond?"

Mimuro shook his head. Nisei grunted in response.

"I went to Seven Voices Academy for _one year_ and I know all this. Have you ever even _been_ there?"

"For…yeah, I went for a visit at one point."

Nisei laughed. "Wow, you really are clueless." He stated. "Well, Fearless, I'm afraid I can't help you out in that department. I have to learn most things about this stuff on my own, you know, so I can't be any help anyway."

"Can you at least tell me what the bond is?"

"It's a thin wire-looking thing that only Fighters and Sacrifices can see. They bind us to our sacrifices and fighters." Nisei rolled his eyes. "You have a lot to learn." He stood. "I'm going to the bathroom. Whether you're here or not when I return is not my concern."

"I'll be in here."

"Hmph, I doubt it." Nisei stormed off.

000

"Who the _hell_ does that cocky bastard think he is?" Nisei wondered, slamming a fist on the marble countertop in the upstairs bathroom. He figured that the party guests would use the downstairs one, so he was safer using the one upstairs on the second floor. "Coming up to me, sitting down, and trying to _analyze_ me like he's known me my whole life?" He snarled. "Knowing what Sacrifices and Fighters are doesn't mean he _knows_ me." Nisei sighed as he saw his eyes darkening with anger. He dipped his head low and let his long black hair curtain around his face; not caring that it was dipping into the wet sink. "I guess it's nice that he's actually trying to talk to me, instead of kicking the shit out of me like everyone else does, but still…he's not going to be accepted _everywhere_…" Nisei looked up in the mirror.

Strands of his hair fell over his pale face and obscured his eyes; eyes that were as dark as the hair on his head. His ears were flattened and blended in with his dark hair, and his tail was stiff and straight in annoyance. Most days, he could stand to look in the mirror and he would smile about it. But sometimes he just hated the sight of himself. He hated seeing the hateful, resentful madman he'd become. He'd like to blame it all on the bullying, but that wasn't the cause of all of it. One had to add a disrespectful and uncaring father who didn't care if he lived or died, the pain he felt for having to stay in the closet when he just wanted to _come out_, the loneliness he felt from having to switch schools so often, the resentment at his family, peers, and others that just stood by and let it all happen to him. He hated the way he looked. He wanted to be more masculine, and then maybe other units at least would take him seriously. Instead, he looked like a frightened little girl with ears and a tail that was too shy to utter even one syllable to anyone who said hello. And that's what he felt inside. People said that he was a hateful person. But he wasn't. He was just hurting, and no one cared enough to try and see that, or try and help.

Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on this Mimuro fellow. At least he was making an effort to talk to him and not care what anyone else said or thought…

000

Mimuro was surprised when Nisei actually returned to the living room, instead of having fled the house. He was even more surprised to see the boy smiling slightly.

"Why are you here?" Nisei wondered. He stood before the older teen with his hands on his hips.

"Huh?" Mimuro wondered. "I was invited."

"I mean why are you in here wasting your precious oxygen talking to me."

"I'm not wasting anything." Mimuro frowned. "But if I'm wasting your time, I'll go." He stood to leave, but Nisei put up a hand in a 'stop' motion.

"You're not wasting my time…but are you wasting yours?"

"I don't think I am, no." Mimuro stated.

"So why did you come to find me? Don't you have friends?"

"Yeah, but I needed to get away. I found out from Shia-kopai that you were in here, so I came to find you."

"Shia?"

"We're at her house…?"

"Oh…forgot." Nisei shrugged. He didn't really care either. "So you're using me as an escape from your friends?"

"No, I just figured now would be a good time to be able to talk to you."

"And why do you want to do that?"

"You just…you look like you could use a friend…"

Nisei frowned and his tail twitched irritably. "You pity me, then?"

"No." Mimuro shook his head. "I mean…I don't mean that how it sounds…"

"Good."

"Huh?"

"I don't like being pitied." Nisei stated. "It makes me sick."

"Oh…well…good…then…"

Nisei sighed. "If you're going to try and talk me out of this room and out to the party, though, you're mistaken. I won't go out there with _them_."

"I wasn't going to ask." Mimuro said. "I was actually wondering…would you like to get away from here?"

"What do you mean?" Nisei cocked an eyebrow. The last time he'd gone off with a Sacrifice, who claimed they didn't have a Fighter, he'd almost gotten killed by said nonexistent Fighter. He couldn't risk _that _again_._

"I mean leave the party." Mimuro stated. "You obviously don't want to be here, and I'm getting sick of parties, myself, so maybe we could get lost…?"

"As in you go your way and I go mine…"

"I was thinking getting food or something, actually."

Nisei blinked. "You…you want to hang out with me…? Outside of something we're obligated to be a part of…?"

"Well, _you're_ obligated. I only came because my friend's little brother wants to hook up with Shia-kopai." Mimuro shrugged. "I don't' really need to be here, and as far as she's concerned, you _are_ here still. The party ends in at five anyway…"

"Yeah, I know it does. I have to walk home…" Nisei sighed. "Well…I guess getting out of here wouldn't exactly _kill_ me…and since I have to walk home, they won't know unless I tell them…" He thought it over, tapping on his bottom lip with his left index finger. "I guess it's okay…"

"Great." Mimuro broke into a huge grin. "Let's get going then." He offered Nisei his left hand.

Gingerly, Nisei took Mimuro's hand in his own. Nisei fought back a shiver at the contact. It wasn't that it wasn't pleasant, because it was, but it was unusual. Nisei bit back a smile as he let Mimuro lead him to the front door and away from the party full of people he loathed.

000

Nisei looked over a menu at the little café that Mimuro had taken him to. The elder teen had said that he'd go there after school on Fridays alone for some thinking time, and on the weekends sometimes to work on homework where his mother couldn't bother him. Nisei had never been to the café before, and didn't ever see himself going to one. But once inside, the smells of fresh baked goods and steaming coffee and tea had enticed him to stay; which was how they ended up sitting at a table with only two chairs, looking like a couple on a date as they browsed the menus. Mimuro folded his up and set it neatly on the table, folding his hands on top of it. Nisei's eyes scanned the menu a few more times as a waitress bounced, literally bounced, to their table.

"Can I start you gentlemen off with a drink?" She wondered.

"Chai tea for me, please." Mimuro ordered. "Whole milk, no sugar."

"And for you?" The waitress looked to Nisei.

"Er…just regular black tea, please…" He offered, not looking at her.

"Sugar or cream?"

"Just whole milk…"

She grinned. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Can't you even look at her?" Mimuro wondered, once the waitress had left. "That was rude…"

"I'm sorry, but people and I don't mix well together." Nisei informed. "I can't help it."

"You need to learn how to interact with people."

"I'm interacting with you, aren't I? That's a start."

"Wow, one person outside of your family. Do you communicate this well with your parents?"

"My mother I communicate with fine. My father's a different story."

"Siblings?"

"My sister and I get along great, thank you."

Mimuro opened his mouth to say more, but the waitress returned with two steaming hot cups of tea. She handed Mimuro his. "Chai." She then gave Nisei his cup. "Black tea." She smiled. "Should I give you a few minutes?"

"I'm good." Mimuro said. "Nisei?"

"Give me a minute…" Nisei's eyes shifted to the blonde waitress.

She grinned at him. "Will do, hon!" She bounced away again to assist another table.

Nisei rolled his eyes. He really didn't like nicknames. That was probably because 'useless', 'stupid', 'dumb kid', and 'spoiled brat' were used quite often as nicknames for him by his father.

"Do you have any idea what you want to eat?"

Nisei looked over the menu for the least expensive thing he could find that sounded tasty. "I think I'll just have a cookie or a piece of cake…"

"May I suggest black velvet cake, then?" Mimuro asked. "It's really good."

"I was thinking more along the lines of cinnamon…" Nisei looked at the price for the cake and grinned. "Not a bad price either…"

Mimuro waved over the bouncing waitress, who-as expected-bounced over to them again.

"Ready to order?" She grinned.

"I'll have three vanilla scones with chocolate frosting." Mimuro stated.

"Very good. And you?"

"I'll have a slice of chocolate cinnamon cake." Nisei replied.

"Good." The smiled down at Nisei, making him flush. "I'll have them out in a jiffy!" She bounced away.

"Jiffy?" Nisei wondered.

"Their workers here are…colorful characters." Mimuro chuckled.

"Yeah, you can say that again…" Nisei muttered.

As promised, the waitress returned rather quickly with their food. She set it down in front of them before bouncing off. Nisei glared after her as he picked up his fork and quickly took a bite. Chocolate and cinnamon flooded his mouth and made his eyes pop open wider in shock.

"Good?" Mimuro chuckled, biting into a scone dripping with chocolate.

"Yeah, very." Nisei grinned.

Mimuro chuckled. "I'm glad. Told you you'd like this place."

Nisei nodded and took another bite of cake.

"I don't really come here with anyone. I normally come on my own." Mimuro informed. "It's nice to share it with someone for once."

"I might come back, myself." Nisei stated. "I like it…"

"Why come alone?" Mimuro wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I come here often…so come with me."

Nisei almost choked on his food. Mimuro, _the_ Mimuro, wanted to come back with him? "Are you…are you serious?"

"Would I have asked if I wasn't serious?" Mimuro wondered.

"Well…I guess not…"

Mimuro grinned. "So what about it? Come back here with me one day?"

"S-Sure…"

Mimuro smiled and bit into another scone.

000

Nisei couldn't help but feel like he was returning from a date when Mimuro walked him home later that evening. The two stood on the front porch to the Akame family residence. It was dark out, and the moon shone brightly and stars twinkled in the sky. The light had been left lit up on the front porch, so they could see where they were going. Nisei had a feeling that his mother had done that, seeing as his father didn't really care. The two-story, white home seemed to be empty, and since neither car was in the driveway, Nisei knew no one was home. His sister, Kimiheri, was having a sleepover at her best friend's house that night, so his mother must have brought her over. As for his father, it wouldn't surprise Nisei if he was working still; it was only six PM on a Friday night, after all. His father tended to work late on weekends. Nisei joked with Kimiheri that he did it to avoid him, but he wasn't sure if it was true.

"Well…er…no one's home…wanna come in?" Nisei wondered.

"No one's home." Mimuro blinked.

"So?"

"Is it okay for you to have company…?"

"I don't know. I've never had company before." Nisei shrugged.

"Well…er…I guess I can stay for a few minutes…"

Nisei grinned. "Come on in, then." He pulled a key from under the welcome mat and inserted it in the door.

Upon unlocking it, Nisei pushed the door open. "Welcome to Chez Akame." He greeted with a grin, motioning to the entryway. He flipped on a light and the place lit up instantly.

Mimuro was in awe as he stepped into the house. He slipped off his shoes once Nisei did and shut the door behind him. The entryway wasn't very big, but it led to the living room, kitchen, and a stairway leading upstairs. Nisei led Mimuro into the living room.

"Have a seat." He ordered. "Unless you'd rather go hang in my room? My games and stuff are up there so there's more to do…"

"Whatever you want." Mimuro shrugged.

Nisei grinned. "Upstairs it is, then."

Without bringing him through the rest of the house, Nisei led Mimuro up the stairwell to the long hallway.

"My sister's room is at the end." Nisei pointed to a door that had a purple crown on it with his sister's name written in black letters. "My parents' room is on the right side, the bathroom is next to it, and that's my room on the left." He led Mimuro to the bedroom door and pushed it open.

While the door didn't show anything that said it was Nisei's room, it was evident when you stepped into it what kind of person lived in it. The room was kept fairly clean: with crisp black pillow cases and blood red blankets, dark blue walls, wood flooring, and sparse furniture. A flat screen TV was mounted on the wall opposite Nisei's pillow cases, so he could see it if lying down. An oak nightstand stood next to his bed, and an oak dresser was on the other side of the room. It was lined with books and gaming equipment. A silver, high-end laptop was open-but not turned on-sitting on Nisei's oak table. There was a lamp sitting o the table to shine on his equipment. There were books on hacking and other various computer-based works. Mimuro saw a wireless headset amidst the spilled pens, open books, and other various papers. Nisei's black messenger bag leaned on his table; sitting on the floor.

"So…er…what do you want to do?" Nisei wondered.

"Well, you know what's in here…"

"You do any gaming?"

"I love video games."

Nisei motioned to his collection. "Find something you like, and we can play."

Mimuro looked through the titles Nisei owned. There were many newer releases, mostly RPGs and magic-based fighting games. Mimuro saw games for the PlayStation 2, the Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox360, and other various high-end systems. There were retro games and systems on the shelves, but the games looked unopened. Mimuro found a fighting game that looked familiar, and interesting, and took it to Nisei.

"Let's get playing then." Nisei pulled the PlayStation 2 off of the shelf it was on and set it up, before staring it and popping in the game disc. Once it was set up, he handed Mimuro the second controller. "Just so you know, I'm an expert at this."

Mimuro grinned. "As am I."

000

It was about nine at night when the front door to the Akame household opened. With his TV on full blast, Nisei didn't hear anyone enter the house or come upstairs until his bedroom door was flown open and a pair of little arms were thrown around his neck.

"Nisei!" A young girl squealed, as Mimuro's character finished him off with a combo move.

"Kimi!" Nisei cried, leaning forward to compensate for her launching herself at him. "Damn it, I almost had him!"

"Oh, you can ignore your online friends for a little bit to say hi to me, can't you?"

"I'm not _playing_ against online friends." Nisei gestured to Mimuro. "Don't be rude!"

Mimuro snorted. "Look who's talking, Nisei…" He said.

Kimi perked up and let go of her brother. They had the same long black hair, though hers was shorter then her brother's, but their eyes were different. Hers were lighter; almost coffee colored. She wore a long black and purple dress, and her hair was pulled into low twin ponytails.

"Oh!" She grinned. "Who are you?"

Mimuro smiled. "I'm Mimuro."

"Mimuro what?"

"Just Mimuro." Both boys stated at once.

They shared a look and flushed.

"Nisei?" Another voice called. It was another female, most likely his mother. "What are you two do…? Oh…hello." She smiled softly. She had sandy brown hair and coffee colored eyes like Kimiheri. "I'm Nisei's mother…"

"Mimuro, ma'am. I go to school with him." Mimuro bowed his head slightly.

"Nisei…you never mentioned you having a friend."

"We're not really…"

"We haven't had the chance to hang out outside of school." Mimuro said. "We hung out at Shia's party, and decided to hang out after. I don't have a curfew, so it's not like my mother would mind."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Mimuro, but I'm afraid it's getting late."

"Yeah, can he get a ride?" Nisei wondered. "I'd feel bad letting him walk home this late."

"I don't need…"

"I'll have your father bring him home. He's in his study. Does he know you're here?"

"Daddy avoids him." Kimiheri stated. "He wouldn't talk to him if the house was on fire!"

"Kimiheri!"

"What? Nisei says it." The little girl pouted. She couldn't have been any older then nine or ten, at most.

Their mother shook her head, but she was smiling. "Go be a good boy and ask your father for a ride for your friend." She ordered Nisei. "Would you mind going with him, Mimuro?"

"Yes, ma'am, I will."

000

Mr. Akame's study was almost dark when Nisei and Mimuro went in, side by side. Mimuro felt Nisei grab his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze in reply. Was the other teen really afraid of his father?

"Hey…father?" Nisei wondered.

"How was the party?" His father replied.

"Fine." Nisei stated.

"Talk to anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Y-yeah…"

Silence passed for a moment; father, son, and guest all quiet and waiting for someone to make the next move.

"What, boy?" His father asked.

"Um…could you give my friend a ride home?" Nisei flushed. "It's late, so he shouldn't walk home…"

"Friend?" Mr. Akame looked up from what he was writing at the desk. He wore thin, black framed glasses over his dark chocolate colored eyes. His hair was black, but unlike his two children's, it was cut short and cropped. "Oh, hello."

"Hello, sir." Mimuro took a deep breath that he hoped wasn't audible or visible.

"Since when do you have friends?"

Nisei glared at the floor. "We've been friends for a while; we just never had time to hang out outside of school, is all…" He stated, embarrassed. "Can you drive him home, or not?"

His father ignored him. "Your mother is Shigeru, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Mimuro nodded.

"She's a good woman."

"Thank you, sir, I'll tell her you feel that way."

"I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man, too…a good lawyer."

"Father?" Nisei wondered.

"My father passed away in an accident two years ago." Mimuro said.

"You've been friends for 'a while', but you didn't know that?"

"Well…I…"

"I didn't want to talk about it, and it just never came up."

"Apologies."

"It's fine."

"Can you bring him home before his mother gets annoyed?" Nisei asked again, looking away when he was glared at by his father.

"Yes, I shall. You can come along, Nisei, if you really wish."

He nodded.

His father stood. "Then let's go."

000

After dropping Mimuro off at his home, Nisei rode back to his own residence with his father in silence. Mimuro had been in the front seat on the way to his home, since his father decided that it was 'impolite to put guests in the back', but Nisei didn't really want to trade places once he was dropped off. After Mimuro promised to see him in school the next day, Nisei felt his heart swell slightly. The most popular sophomore in the school wanted to hang to with _him_? The least popular freshman…scratch that. The least popular _student_ in the entire school? It was like a fairy tale or a cheesy High School drama film. The popular kid befriending and maybe even falling for the loser, the outcast. A tale as old as any other, it would seem.

"Listen to me well, boy." His father said. "You having friends is a good thing. I was worried about you in that aspect. You're different enough; you don't need to be a loner on top of that. But Mimuro is a good kid. He comes from a good family, and he was raised _right_. I don't want being friends with you to ruin that, got it?"

"Ruin that?" Nisei wondered. "Dad, he spoke to me first."

"I don't care who spoke to who first. You need to straighten up your act. Hide that damn tattoo on your hand…"

"It's not a tattoo!" It was more of a birthmark, really.

"Start being more social, get the hell out of your room, bulk up, cut your damn hair…"

"I like my hair long."

"Get more friends and a social life that doesn't involve him, so you won't drag him down. Understand?"

"I'm not dragging him down! I told him it wasn't a good idea to be friends with me, but he doesn't care!" Nisei objected. "He actually _wanted_ to spend time with me, and try to get to know me. Not throw me under a label I don't deserve and judge me, or try and beat the shit out of me!" He glared at his father in the rearview mirror. "I'm tired of being treated like crap from everyone and anyone around me. Including _you_!"

His father's glare hardened. "You better watch yourself, boy."

"Or what? You'll kick me out?" Nisei folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not 18."

"But once you are, I can kick your ass to the curb. When you're 17, actually, if circumstances call for it."

Nisei glared but didn't object. "Whether you like it or not, I'm not changing, okay? And I'm _going_ to be friends with Mimuro." He stated. "He actually wants to get to know me, okay? And that's more then I can say for even you!"

His father pulled the car to the side and put it in park. He turned to look at his eared son, whose ears were flattened against his skull. "You really need to learn some respect, Nisei."

"Respect is earned."

"Not where parents are concerned."

Nisei flushed. "Yeah…but the point is, I like him, alright?"

"Like him?"

Nisei looked away. "The rumors aren't true, dad, I'm not gay. He's just a nice guy and a very good friend." He stated. "I don't want to lose that…he's the only friend I've ever had…"

His father's gaze softened. "Fine, but try and be more _normal_, alright?"

"Normal?"

"Socialize. And for god's sake, hide that tattoo."

"Yes, sir…" Nisei spoke softly, not wanting to argue that it wasn't a tattoo.

"Also…Mimuro's an upper classman." His father said. "Mimuro-sempai. I don't care what he says. That's what you call him. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

His father put the car in drive and began driving again. Nisei looked out the window as the car went down the road towards home. For the first time in a long time, he smiled.

000

Nisei Akame was not a people person. He didn't like to socialize with people outside of his mother and sister; since his father wasn't really someone he liked to deal with either. He hated everyone and everything about the world outside his family. He hated and resented every little bit of it. It would take a miracle for that to ever change.

Mimuro-sempai was a social butterfly. He always had friends at his side and something to do; every day of every week of every month of every year; ever since he was a toddler. There wasn't a person in the world that didn't like Mimuro, and it would take a miracle-or a curse-for him to find one.

Social recluse Nisei's miracle came in the form of social butterfly Mimuro; the one person in the world who would take the time to talk to him and get to know him. Mimuro found his miracle-or was it curse-in Nisei Akame; someone who resented him from the moment he sat down on the couch. Over time, their friendship would develop to being best friends, and best friends into something more. They would share good times and bad times, defeats and victories, rising and falling, tears and laughter. Friday April 17, 2005 was the start of a chain of events, the day that got the ball rolling, to get two teenage males who were stuck in their ways to open up and get used to the world around them. Neither male could express their gratitude to whatever had put them there at the same party, at the same time, on a day when both of them were sick of living their lives the way that they lived them.

Something began that day. Something that saved them from their mundane lives and brought them something spectacular that only they could share together; a friendship that transcended family, friends, common sense good judgment, and anything else the world threw at them. Their relationship may not have been perfect, but it did give them something they both needed desperately; someone to care for them and accept them for who they each were. Not only as a couple, but as friends, classmates, school mates, and _individuals_.

A miracle to end all miracles, and give hope to anyone and everyone willing to listen, that miracles _did_ happen. Mimuro and Nisei were a living miracle, and to hell with anyone who tried to get in their way.


End file.
